Mephiles the Dark
Summary Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it. Along the way, Mephiles attempted to sway Shadow to join him, but failed. Ultimately, Mephiles' plan succeeded when he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He then reemerged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and subsequently erased from existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Mephiles the Dark, Mephiles Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male, as he copied the body and features of Shadow, who of course is a male character. Age: 10 years (Ageless) Classification: Shadow being, Mind of Solaris, Demi-god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Umbrakinesis, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Time Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack (Can unleash spheres of energy that home in on opponents), Regeneration (Mid-High; Reformed after being reduced to a gaseous state), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Duplication, Fusionism, Crystallization, BFR across timelines, Low level Reality Warping, Can sink into someone's shadow and copy their traits, Can summon large monstrous shadow creatures, Resistance to Sealing (Became resistant to the effects of the Scepter of Darkness), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Was able to beat Shadow with one strong hit, later fought him alongside his partners and one-shotted Sonic) Speed: At least FTL (Could keep up with an "inhibited" Shadow and his partners in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Can also avoid physical harm by hiding in one’s shadow). Higher with force-fields Stamina: Extremely high (Never shown to get tired) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Was able to manipulate the entire cast of Sonic in a gambit to restore himself to Solaris) Weaknesses: As a being of darkness, Mephiles is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which renders him immobile Gallery File:Original Mephiles.png|Mephiles original form. File:Mephiles the dark shadow form legacy render by nibroc rock-dbfgkvz.png|Mephiles after copying Shadow's appearance in the American and PAL version. File:Sonic Games Shadow Form Mephiles (Japanese).png|Mephiles after copying Shadow appearance in the Japanese version. File:Monstrous Mephiles form.png|Mephiles after fusing with his own Shadow Clones. Others Notable Victories: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) Infinite's Profile Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Sonic had all of his equipment, and was bloodluted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Demigods Category:Darkness Users Category:Sega Category:Evil Characters Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Villains Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5